A Snows of a Chance
by Bleachgirl923
Summary: A girl name El is running from her past and runs into the arms of the man of her dreams literally, having him in her dreams, gave her the courage to run from the man who kept her captive for so many years, will this man be all that she thought he'd be


She lifted her head cringing in pain at she did so, "Why does this have to happen to me. I was normal, why did it all have to go away?" She whispered to herself sitting up in the ice cold snow. She had to get away before they found her, before he found her.

She never wanted to return to that terrible place. "I won't go back… I can't! There's to much at stake now," she tried to get to her feet, but fell back in to the frozen snow with a small oomph, her hands and legs were numb from the cold temperatures.

She looked up at the full moon hanging in the sky. Feeling its glow, wishing it was warmth instead. Her mind wandered to the only person the moon ever made her think of. The man with silver hair that came to her in her dreams, her only salvation that kept her sane throughout all the years, in the dreams he had start out as a nightmare another terrible thing life had given her, so she could suffer, and then slowly the man came to protect her and soon came to hold her in his arms keeping her warm, and his beating of his heart smoothing and perfect allowed some solitude.

She wait for sleep just to feel his touch and his face, but only one side, for half was covered by a mask and a band of cloth, but she didn't need to see his face because she knew he was the most handsomest man she would ever lay eyes on.

Those dreams were what had pushed her to her limits, and put her in this situation that she was now in. She knew she had to hurry before they found her, but she couldn't get her body to respond long enough to do anything. She thought of how far she had come she must have run at least 4 miles, just to get away from the village and the rotten son of a bitch that ruled there.

She wished she could see his face when he found out she had escaped. With that thought she was given enough motivation to push her self up with a renewed strength and determination. But, first she ripped her top layer of her sleeves; for once being grateful for the huge thing, wrapping her feet with it to try and keep them warm then she ripped the hem of the dress as to cover her hands and then began to run again.

It didn't take her long to reach the bordering river. She looked at the freezing water knowing all to well that it would only take a matter of minute for it to chill her to the bone, but she knew she didn't have time and the next town was only a mile away she could make it with out harming her body with cold diseases if she kept running.

She knew by now half the village's guards would be on her trail she couldn't waste time she needed to get to the next village only then would she be safe, she could at least hide there. With out further conflict she stepped in trying to use the technique the silver haired man had showed her in her dreams of using some sort of energy that would allow you to defy the nature of gravity, remembering his words, "You focus all you mental and spirit thoughts and then focus it on your feet." She remembered him walking up trees as though they were a road, but she remembered very clearly that if she wanted to success she had to keep her mind flexible, but strong.

As her foot touched the top of the water her foot travel with it, and then she felt it shift and stilled. Taking a leap of faith she did the same with the other foot and took no chances and raced to the other side. She made it with few difficulties, and a drenched foot. She smile with pride as her feet touch the other side, but she didn't stop she keep going trying to do the same with the snow to keep from having her foot freeze.

But, she didn't know how much it took out of her to do such a task, and she was exhausted by the time she finally reached the outskirts of the village. She quickly found an inn that she could hide in and she bought a room.

She quickly got to her room and grabbed a small tub, opening the window and filling it with snow she heated up the fire pit allowing it to melt and heat the water to a light boil. She removed her clothes and warmed her frozen body. She wished for a bath or a hot spring, but pushed them away returning her thoughts back to the task at hand she had to get new clothes less conspicuous, she return to the owner and ask where she could find the nearest clothing store.

What she found was not what she was hoping for it was more of a warrior dress apperal, she was made to buy a small green skirt barley coming the knees, a thin long sleeve deep green shirt with a vest filled with little things she would need, and some shoes. She sold her dress fabric to the owner who marveled at its beauty, the only piece she had to keep was the sash and the bottom layer of the dream not able to give the only thing left of her family. She was surprised at how much she received for it, but was glad to be rid of it. Also in gratitude the man gave her cloth leggings at a discount. As she slowly slipped out she headed straight back to the inn, but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the familiar horses.

But, then noticed that one of the horses was her's and she got an idea. She softly whistled. The horse's ear perked in response and slowly pulled away from the others and then fell into a dead run. She barley had time to grab the saddle horn as the horse blazed past not soon after she saw the guards run out of the inn. She headed for the forest knowing that it was her only chance to lose them.

She felt the frozen wind on her exposed parts, chilling her just as quickly to the point of freezing, but yet again she pushed everything aside and made her self push onward. She ducked under trees smoothly moving with the white faced, dark brown bodied horse. He stuck out like a sore thumb in a group of horses, but in the dark with snow he had the perfect camouflage.

She looked back pleased a bit to see that they were falling behind, but not letting up knowing that the tables could turn just as fast against her. She finally came to the border where she knew they could not go without causing conflict with neighboring countries. Her horse made it thought the clearing knowing now that she was safe no matter what, yes he would have men go after her, but not these ones they stuck out to much and would cause too much disturbance.

She turn to look back and then felt a fierce pain struck her, she looked down so see her thigh sliced deeply. The horse seeing the sudden movement jolted almost sending her flying off, and began to increase his speed fiercely, intent to make it to the other woods ahead. It seem like forever till they came to a stop, knowing that she was safe for now she let her guard down slouching in the saddle, looking at the blood seeping from her wound, but to weak to do anything.

She felt faint about to black out when sudden a figure appeared before her. She heard him ask "Are alright?" Then there was movement besided her spooking her horse sending her toppling to the ground. She waited for the excepted cold and pain to come but instead warmth engulfed her.

She then heard a girl yell "Naruto you idiot, you could of killed her, go get her horse back before it disappears!" Then she heard "My apologizes, you seem to have a wound in your thigh I'm going to have to fix it if you intend to live" she opened her eyes, gasping as she came face to face with the silver haired man of her dreams holding her now.

"The name is Kakashi Hatake, Jounin of the Village hidden in the Leaves, and you are?" He asked carrying her bridal style. She couldn't believe it, she was at a lost of words all she could get out was her first name "El" before she fell into blackness.

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the beauty in his arms, he felt like he knew her, and her body was freezing him to the bone yet he felt like he was on fire ready to burst at any second.

Though she wore questionable clothes he could tell that she wasn't some sort of misfit off the street, she look like a women who need elegant beautiful clothes like that of a maiden, not like the girls in his books. What twist of faith gave him a horse ridding beauty, in a middle of a forest on a full moon, and then have her bleeding to death in his arms.

'_Will I ever just get a break' _he though. He then caught the smell of her hair, taken aback at the smell of sweet spring he got, though she was obviously from this snow country. "Sakura get me some blankets, and first aid, Sasuke find us a shelter and make a fire."

Not too long after he had her in a cave with a roaring fire slowing patching her wound _'Now it times like this that I wish I would of copied some medical jutsu' _Kakashi thought to himself, as he painstakingly closed the wound it would leave a nasty scar, but she should live. At least he hoped.


End file.
